personal_character_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rina Morvick
"You know I'd never intentionally try to hurt you, but for some reason I can't get myself to believe that..." - Rina to Ezra O'Conner Main protagonist of Mirror of Life and Death Backstory Rina was born to two people originally from Connaway who decided to live on Earth. They eventually died and Rina was sent to a foster family, where she struggled with an abusive foster mother (similar to Annie’s Miss Hannigan) who was only in it for the money. There she meets another kid under the same foster mother, Mason Sheen. Unbeknownst to her, she and Mason shared similar pasts. Both of them had parents from the land, Connaway where people's lives were planned out. Relationships Friends Petra Longate Rina meets Petra Longate, the wealthy daughter of a Connawayan aristocrat on their journey. Petra seems useless at first since she ultimately seems to care more about her physical appearance than anyone else, but in the end, Rina takes an interest in her since she seems to know more than she lets on. They have a good relationship and are fairly close since Petra learns to help and is a loyal, good friend. Maria Clyde As one of the other orphans in the same foster system as Mason and Rina, obviously, they knew each other. Maria seems shy and nervous most of the time and tends to be quite quiet. She likes Rina but tries to warn her to not associate herself with Mason since Mrs. Jenkins, their foster mother hates him. She cares deeply about Rina and seems to not want her getting hurt, Lucas Clyde Lucas Clyde is the younger brother of Maria and a kid in the same foster system as Mason and Rina. Lucas is far more outgoing than his older sister and loves Rina. He is always trying to get her and Mason to play with him since Maria is always too nervous too. Love Interests Mason Sheen Throughout her entire life, Rina has maintained a close relationship with Mason Sheen. He is a potential love interest of Rina and is very protective of her when he feels the need to. Rina dislikes his protectiveness over her because she feels that he is rather reckless and needs her protection. He is a love interest from the start, for both seemed to have a romantic interest in each other from the start of the story. Ezra O'Conner Rina meets Ezra O'Conner before her journey to Connaway begins. At first, their relationship is rocky and tense, but as they got to know each other and got closer. Ezra eventually fell in love with Rina and became a potential love interest. Rina feels obligated to protect Ezra because she also feels it is her fault that he got tied into her business in the first place. He never had to join her on her quest, but he did because Rina took Ezra's mirror life and death and let Mason live when he was meant to die. Rivals Chaos Chaos is Rina's main enemy in the series. He is the source of living chaos and very against Rina trying to save Connaway from corruption. He is so against it, that though he is a creator and breaking laws could have even more consequences than it would for a citizen, he broke one of the most major laws by attempting to tamper with Rina's lifeline. His hatred for her fuels his power of intense chaos, which he is ultimately thankful for. Belladonna Belladonna is the sister of Chaos and another of her main enemies in the series. Rina tries on multiple occasions to convert Bella to their side, since she has the potential to be a hero and Chaos makes her seem weak. She never does and Rina blames herself for Bella's eventual murder by Chaos, thinking that she didn't try hard enough to convert her. Personality Rina is a stubborn, yet kind girl. She tries to be very emotionally closed off to any except Mason prior to meeting Ezra. Before traveling to Connaway, she is quite reckless but she quickly becomes cautious after seeing the fragility of Connaway and people's lives. She is quick to blame herself for anything that happens to her friends and hates seeing them upset. Rina will risk everything if it means that her friends will live and be safe since she can't bear to lose them. Appearance Physical Appearance Rina has shoulder length caramel colored hair, usually behind her ears. Her eyes are deep. dark, chocolate brown, tinted with gold along the edges and specked through the iris. They are very distinct and noticeable when up close and can easily give her away if she is trying to disguise. Clothing Rina dresses quite plainly, usually in a black white or black t-shirt with a solid colored hoodie, generally tan, brown, or mustard yellow. She wears plain red converse and skinny jeans as well. Her hands are usually in her hoodie pocket. She has a mirror-shaped necklace that allows her to have contact with Mason whenever she needs it, no matter what world he may be in. Items/Talents * Memory Pool '''- '''Rina is one of the few people that has her own memory pool. This shows her utmost importance among Connawayans since most people's memories are in the Sea of Mind and Memory. This gives her equal power to the Creators and rulers of Connaway. * '''Mirror Necklace - '''Rina's mirror necklace was a gift to her from Mason after he became the Keeper of the Dark Wolves. It allows constant with Mason, no matter what world he was in. It is a rare and valuable gift that helps with missions that they must be separated for. Trivia * Rina was originally named 'Rina Grayson.' Category:Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:MOLAD Characters Category:MOLAD